bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cyd
^i never understand why people hate this crossover I think this probably one of the most interesting crossover epsoides that Disney has decided to do. Iam actually looking forward to this one. I want Disney to have a real crossover epsoide with girl meets world in it since girl meets world,Liv and Maddie,best friends whenever&kc undercover have not done crossover epsoides yet. Jessie has like 4 or 5 crossover epsoides,good luck Charlie had like i think 2,Liv And Maddie kind of sort of had like one with Jessie but it was considered more of Jessie with liv And Maddie epsoide. And Disney did all the other crossover epsoides. I think this one seems to be one of the most interesting crossover epsoides. Boy Meets world did a crossover epsoide with Sabrina the teenage witch(Season 5 Epsoide 5:The Witches Of Pennbrook:Aired October 31,1997:The one where Jack falls for a witch and Eric finds out that the girl is a witch but when he tries to jack about it jack is in way too deep to believe Eric(the same epsoide where topanga gets over her fear of flying when her and Cory go to pitsburg). I love it when Disney does crossover epsoides it makes the season even more exciting to watch. Especially when it is a crossover epsoide that takes place on Halloween those are by far the best epsoides to watch!. Disney has done crossover epsoides before(back around that's so Raven,,Kim Possible,Hannah Montana&Suite life airing on tv(there was also Cory in the house with Hannah Montana,Phineas and Ferb with ultimate spider man and avengers assemble,Jessie with the suite life kind of if you count only just me moseby appearing in karate kid-tastrophe,Wish gone a miss weekend,Wizards on deck with Hannah montana(wizards of Waverly place with Hannah Montana and suite life on deck),Weasels on deck(suite life of Zack and Cody with Iam in the band(weasels on deck was a Iam in the band epsoide),special agent oso with handy manny(the manny with the golden bear was the crossover for These two shows even if it was a Disney Jr crossover it still counts even if it was a dumb one)&then recently with Jessie,Mighty med&Lab rats being on tv. Because Disney has done like 16 crossovers(that's so suite life with Hannah Montana(that's so Raven with suite life of Zack and Cody and Hannah Montana),Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana(Wizards of Waverly place with Hannah Montana and suite life on deck),Halloween night at the museum(ultimate spider man with Jessie),Jessie's aloha holidays with Parker and Joey(Jessie with liv and maddie's Parker and Joey),Lab rats vs mighty med(lab rats and mighty med crossover),Karate kid tastrophe(Jessie with Kind of suite life),Wish gone a miss weekend(Cory in the house,The suite life of Zack and Cody and Hannah Montana),Phineas and Ferb starwars(Phineas and Ferb with Star Wars),Phineas and Ferb mission marvel(Phineas and Ferb with ultimate Spider-Man and avengers assemble),Lilo and Stitch with Kim possible,The proud family,Recess&American Dragon Jake long),take this job and love it(Cory in the house with Hannah Montana),Charlie shakes it up(good luck Charlie with shake it up),Austin and Jessie and Ally all star new year(Jessie with Austin and Ally/Austin and Ally with Jessie since it kind of used both Miami and New York),Good luck Jessie Nyc Christmas(Jessie with Good luck Charlie/Good luck charlie with Charlie since it used both Detroit and nyc),The Manny with the golden bear(special agent oso and handy manny)&then weasels on deck(Iam in the band with suite life on deck) are the crossovers that Disney has done so far if Iam forgetting one please let me know) My favorite part of shows being on tv is when they do crossovers. I always look for to when a show does crossovers! And best friends whenever and girl meets world are kind of similar since those two shows have best friends who are like sisters. Iam really excited for this crossover along with The liv And Maddie/best friends whenever crossover(haunt a Rooney) since that one seems to be a liv and maddie epsoide but Iam still excited for it. I can honestly never understand why people hate crossover epsoides since crossover epsoides never happen that often especially not holiday themed crossover epsoides. The only holiday themed crossovers was ultimate Spider-Man with Jessie's Halloween night at the museum,Jessie's aloha holidays with Parker and Joey,Good Luck Jessie Nyc Christmas&Austin and Jessie and Ally All Star New Year. I am really excited for more holiday themed crossovers I love holiday themed crossovers!(at least the crossovers where the characters from certain shows are actually playing themselves on a crossover show with a different tv show). I do not really count girl meets demolition in the crossover epsoides since Debby Ryan was playing Aubrey and not Jessie for that epsoide.